onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:EvilWitch
' |Dernière=- |Préférés=Saison 1 : Saison 2 : Saison 3 : Saison 4 : Saison 5 : / / |État=Vivante |Âge=18 ans |Personnages=Cruella d'Enfer Zelena }} left|110px Bienvenue sur mon profil ! ~ Je suis Page, plus connue sous le pseudonyme d'EvilWitch ! Membre assidue du Wiki Once Upon a Time, et belge fière ! :D ~ Je suis particulièrement fan de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest et de Cruella d'Enfer. C'est donc pour cela que les épisodes , et figurent parmi mes favoris. La 3B est donc pour moi la meilleure saison. Ceci dit, je n'oublie pas les premiers épisodes de la série, qui eux, sont réellement magiques et intenses, tels que , , etc… En revanche, je déteste la 5A. Si les deux premiers épisodes laissaient penser qu'on aurait une superbe saison, c'est tout faux. L'intrigué était pourrie, les épisodes longs… Aucun nouveau personnage de cette demi-saison - exception pour Violet - ne m'a plu. Malgré cette demi-saison ennuyante donc, la 5B rattrape largement le coup en présentant de nouveaux personnages charismatiques comme Hadès et Hercule. Le retour de Cruella est également un point fort de la 5B, sans oublier la rencontre entre Cora et la Méchante Sorcière. center|200px __TOC__ Actualité thumb|300px 2-04-2015 : 4ème au classement du wiki. 21-04-2015 : 1 an sur le wiki et 3 200 modifications. 09-05-2015 : Gagnante du quizz organisé sur le tchat par Rwo, et m'offre un sublime avatar. ^^ 16-05-2015 : Organisatrice d'un quiz. 07-07-2015 : Gagnante du quiz d'Attruti. 13-07-2015 : Première soirée de ''Why not Splash in And Have Fun ?'' 22-07-2015 : Rwo me remet le titre "Maitresse du jeu". Merciiiiiiii ! :D 12-09-2015 : RPG. 29-11-2015 : Premier conseil. 17-01-2016 : Second conseil. 29-01-2016 : Quizz d'hiver. 30-01-2016 : Second quizz d'hiver. 31-01-2016 : Rwo me remet une médaille, merciiii. :D 11-03-2016 : Début du Jeu des Mille et Une Pages et quizz. 28-03-2016 : Première quête du Jeu des Mille et Une Pages. 04-07-2016 : Première soirée de ''Why not Splash in And Have Fun ? 2'' 25-07-2016 : Gagnante du quiz de Lady Junky 28-27-2016 : Publication du résumé de ! '30-27-2016 : ADMIN ! Planning thumb|300px * Faire la #MissionPNG. * Compléter les résumés des épisodes suivants : , (à Storybrooke), , (à Storybrooke), , , , , , , , et . Épisodes favoris Par ordre de préférence : |-|Saison 1= *Il Était une Fois *Le Véritable Amour *Le Sort Noir *Le Chapelier Fou *Le Cœur du Chasseur *Le Pont des Trolls *Daniel *La Pomme Empoisonnée *Le Bon Fils *La Belle et la Bête *Nova et Rêveur *Le Prix à Payer *Le Ténébreux *Le Grand Méchant Loup *Le Vol de la Colombe *Hansel et Gretel *Le Génie *Le Berger *La Petite Voix de la Conscience *La Promesse de Pinocchio *Le Chemin des Ténèbres *Le Chevalier d'Or |-|Saison 2= *La Reine de Cœur *La Fille du Meunier *Le Retour de la Magie *Le Crocodile *Le Yaoguai *Le Chant du Criquet *… Et tout Droit jusqu'au Matin *Bienvenue à Storybrooke *Lancelot *La Méchante Reine *Prisonniers *Tallahassee *Le Charme du Sommeil *Le Docteur *Sincère, Altruiste et Courageux *Deuxième Étoile à Droite… *Lacey *L'Enfant de la Lune *Un Poison Nommé Cora *Manhattan *Le Petit Géant *Au Nom du Frère |-|Saison 3= *Nous ne Sommes plus au Kansas… *Ariel *Garder Espoir *L'Effet Papillon *On n'est Jamais Aussi Bien que Chez Soi *Remonter le Temps *Chasse aux Sorcières *Peter Pan n'Échoue Jamais *L'Orpheline *Verte de Jalousie *Un Pirate dans la Ville *Le Nouveau Pays Imaginaire *Un Cœur pour Deux *Il Suffit d'y Croire *La Boîte de Pandore *La Naissance d'un Pirate *Fée Clochette *Le Choix du Capitaine Crochet *Une Vie pour une Vie *Le Fantôme de la Peur *Pense à de Jolies Choses *Les Enfants Perdus |-|Saison 4= *La Veuve Noire *Un Cœur en Or *L'Alliance *Le Point de Non-Retour *Ultime Sacrifice *La Voix de la Liberté *Du Côté Obscur *L'Étoile Filante *Lily *[[4x08|La Sœur Parfaite, ''Partie 2]] *Des Héros et des Méchants *Le Pacte *Jeter un Froid *Opération Mangouste *Secrets de Famille *La Licorne *Secret Maléfique *Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle *[[4x08|La Sœur Parfaite, Partie 1]] *L'Apprenti Sorcier *Le Retour du Dragon *Le Reflet du Miroir *Un Mur de Glace |-|Saison 5= *Firebird *The Dark Swan *Last Rites *Sisters *Souls of the Departed *Dreamcatcher *The Price *Devil's Due *The Bear King *Nimue *An Untold Story *Only You *Broken Heart *The Brothers Jones *Ruby Slippers *Labor of Love *The Broken Kingdom *Our Decay *Birth *The Bear and the Bow *Her Handsome Hero *Swan Song *Siege Perilous |-|Saison 6= ''Disney'' favoris Animation ('''Dans l'ordre des favoris pour les cinq premiers.) Ships favoris Personnages favoris Acteurs favoris